ChangKyu the Matchmaker
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Kyuhyun bosan dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang selalu menjadi orang ketiga dalam setiap hubungan percintaannya dan membuat setiap wanita menjauhi dirinya karena mengira dirinya gay karena itulah Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Changmin memutuskan untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk Siwon/A ChangKyu & SiBum fanfiction with WonKyu as siblings/


**ChangKyu the Matchmaker**

-a ChangKyu and SiBum fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Summary: Kyuhyun bosan dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang selalu menjadi orang ketiga dalam setiap hubungan percintaannya dan membuat setiap wanita menjauhi dirinya karena mengira dirinya gay karena itulah Kyuhyun dibantu oleh Changmin memutuskan untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk Siwon/A ChangKyu & SiBum fanfiction with WonKyu as siblings/

Alternate Universe (AU)

Genre: Attempt of humor a pinch of fluffiness and romance in the air

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Changmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon and Kibum belongs to themselves eventho I want to claim ChangKyu as my own. The plot and idea are mine! No plagiarism allowed!

Warning: this fanfiction contain a boy x boy theme, if you're homophobic or against the idea of ChangKyu and SiBum kindly leave this page. I don't want to read any hurtful comments over the pairing.

Once again, this is only a fanfiction. Fan written fiction. It has nothing to do with the real person which name I borrowed, I wrote this fanfiction purely from my own imagination and I gain nothing by writing this.

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik ke jendela yang ada di samping mejanya, matanya menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca tersebut dan tangannya langsung bergerak untuk merapikan surai eboninya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Ini kebiasaan Kyuhyun kalau sedang gugup, Changmin-sahabatnya-sering mengejeknya karena hal itu.

Suara bel yang menandakan pintu terbuka membuat tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegak. Matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk café dimana sejak sejam lalu ia menunggu. Senyum manisnya mengembang begitu melihat sosok wanita dengan overcoat merah muda dan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang terurai indah berjalan masuk. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, melambaikan tangannya kearah wanita tersebut.

Wanita bernama SeoHyun itu berjalan kearah meja dimana Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya, ia tersenyum saat mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Maaf oppa, apa oppa sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit malu-malu. Yah, wajar saja sih karena wanita itu memang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak baru masuk di KyungHee University. Walaupun berbeda jurusan ia sering sekali memperhatikan SeoHyun-dan Changmin mengatainya _stalker_ -

"Tidak juga, oppa baru saja sampai" Kyuhyun jelas-jelas berbohong, ia sudah menunggu hampir sejam lebih di café itu, ia bahkan tak bisa tenang sejak pagi tadi.

Seorang _waitress_ datang ke meja mereka, sesaat keduanya pun sibuk memilih menu apa yang akan menemani _brunch_ mereka di pagi menjelang siang itu. SeoHyun menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _caesar salad_ dan _earl grey tea_ sementara Kyuhyun memilih _vanilla latte_ dan _fish and chip_, _waitress_ itupun segera meninggalkan meja mereka setelah sebelumnya mencatat pesanan kedua tamunya tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama kecanggungan diantara keduanya pun perlahan menghilang, Kyuhyun menikmati waktunya bersama SeoHyun dan sepertinya wanita itupun juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun merasa berterima kasih pada Changmin yang sudah mengenalkan SeoHyun padanya karena memang gadis itu sekelas dengan Changmin. Perbincangan mereka pun mulai berjalan dengan natural, sesekali SeoHyun akan tertawa mendengar lelucon yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun begitupun Kyuhyun yang akan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Seohyun dengan penuh perhatian. Kyuhyun merasa ia dan SeoHyun saling cocok dan diam-diam berharap dirinya dan SeoHyun bisa segera menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah bosan menjomblo sementara Changmin bisa dengan gampangnya berganti pasangan hampir setiap bulan.

Kyuhyun sedang menikmati suara tawa SeoHyun saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kokoh memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

"BabyKyu" bisik sebuah suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal di telinganya. Seketika Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan ia langsung disambut oleh sebuah wajah ber_dimple_ yang sedang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya, belum cukup kekagetan Kyuhyun menemukan pria itu sedang memeluknya tiba-tiba saja pria yang bertubuh atletis itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Hyung senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini, kau tau kan Hyung tidak sempat melihatmu bangun tadi pagi dan hyung benar-benar merindukanmu" ucap lelaki tersebut, ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyuhyun masih dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk bahu Kyuhyun.

Suara decitan kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan dari lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ke sosok lain yang sedang duduk di seberang mejanya. Seketika jantung Kyuhyun seperti ingin melompat keluar dari sarangnya saat melihat bagaimana SeoHyun menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah siluman kodok hijau berlendir yang sangat menjijikkan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, dengan kasar ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari café itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih _speechless_ dalam pelukan pria ber_dimple_ yang justru terlihat tak perduli saat melihat pasangan kencan adiknya pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"SIWON HYUNG SIALAAAANN!"

Suara jeritan dan bantal menghantam lantai terdengar dengan kuat dari dalam kamar Changmin, si empunya kamar sendiri saat ini tengah berdiri bersandar di samping jendela, memperhatikan bagaimana sahabatnya yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya juga berwajah manis itu sedang memporakporandakan isi kamarnya, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Dia menciumku di depan SeoHyun, Chwang! Menciumku! Kau tau kan dimana letak ciuman bagi Siwon hyung?!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin, nafasnya tak beratur karena sejak tadi sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari melempar semua barang yang bisa ia gapai ke lantai.

Changmin mengangguk "Dia menciummu di bibir" jawabnya datar.

"_Exactly_! Kuda sialan itu mencium bibirku di depan gadis yang kusukai, Chwang! Ia melakukannya lagi! Siwon hyung mengacaukan semuanya!" omel Kyuhyun, ia memukuli bantal diatas tempat tidur Changmin dengan tidak berperikebantalan, membayangkan seakan-akan itu adalah hyungnya.

"Coba kutebak, SeoHyun meninggalkanmu disana setelah sebelumnya menatapmu dengan pandangan jijik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Iyaaa~" rengeknya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu "Huwaaa…dia pasti berpikir aku ini gay! Hu hu hu hu…hancur sudah reputasiku…" bahu Kyuhyun bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis frustrasi yang akan keluar.

Merasa iba dengan keadaan sahabatnya Changmin pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bantal yang tadi ia pukuli. Pria tinggi itu mengelus pelan surai eboni milik sahabatnya tersebut, berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia toh tak pernah tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kenapa sih Siwon hyung seperti itu…aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi tapi ia selalu memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku masih berumur lima tahun" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran sahabatanya itu.

"Hyungmu itu mengidap _brother-complex_, Kyu" ucap Changmin seperti mengingatkan Kyuhyun "Dan sampai sekarang ia juga tidak punya pasangan kan"

Kyuhyun terdiam, otak jeniusnya berusaha mencerna kalimat Changmin barusan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersender pada Changmin.

"Aku akan mencarikannya pacar!"

Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, menatap sahabatnya itu sedikit bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Aish Chwang, kau ini lemot sekali" ejek Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan pelan oleh Changmin "Kalau Siwon hyung punya pacar waktunya untuk mengurusiku akan berkurang dan ia tidak akan menganggu hubungan percintaanku lagi! Ide yang bagus kan?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binar seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan sebuah teori yang bisa memberikannya hadiah Nobel.

"Selama ini saat ia punya pacarpun ia masih sering menganggumu. Kau apa sudah lupa saat kita masih SMA dan Siwon hyung masih kuliah? Waktu itu gadis yang menjadi incaranmu langsung menjauhimu saat melihat di lehermu ada bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan Siwon hyung padahal saat itu ia sedang berpacaran dengan Yoona" Changmin coba mengingatkan.

"Selama ini ia berpacaran dengan wanita dan semuanya tidak bisa membuat ke-brother-complex-annya berkurang jadi kupikir mungkin Siwon hyung akan berubah kalau punya pacar lelaki!"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha memproses kalimat Kyuhyun "Tunggu…jadi kau mau…membuat hyungmu sendiri gay?"

Dan cengiran Kyuhyun sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Kyu…aku tau kau tidak mau menjawab telepon dari Siwon hyung tapi bisakah kau matikan suara dering yang menganggu itu?" omel Changmin merasa terganggu dengan nada dering Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berdering. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam dan Kyuhyun masih betah berada di apartemen Changmin.

"Aku masih marah padanya. Biarkan saja ia berusaha mencariku. Aku tak ingin pulang hari ini" gerutu Kyuhyun. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar komputer Changmin, saat ini ia sedang bermain _Starcraft_.

"Tak kau bilangpun ia pasti akan mencarimu kemari" ucap Changmin sambil meletakkan segelas susu stroberi di samping tangan Kyuhyun yang sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_.

"Jangan bukakan pintu untuknya kalau ia kemari"

"Dan membuatku diomeli tetangga karena ia terus menggedor pintu apartemenku? Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah jera diomeli oleh ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah karena hyungmu itu yang sangat _persistent_" jelas Changmin. Memang setelah Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen, setiap kali Kyuhyun ada masalah dengan Siwon sahabatnya itu akan langsung kabur ke apartemennya dan membuat Siwon harus menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Changmin setiap kali ia mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

Suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali membuat Changmin mendesah pelan. Baru juga dibilang, eh sekarang orangnya udah muncul di depan pintu.

Tidak cukup memencet bel berkali-kali Changmin bisa mendengar suara Siwon di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Kyu! Hyung tau kau di dalam, hyung minta maaf untuk yang tadi siang. Hyung menyesal. Tolong bukakan pintunya! Kita pulang ke rumah ya, Kyu? Baby? Hyung mohon" ucap Siwon dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Aku akan buka pintunya" kata Changmin sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Andwae! Jangan buka pintunya, Chwang…jebal!" mohon Kyuhyun, pria manis itu memasang tampang memelas andalannya sambil menarik bagian belakang kaus yang dipakai Changmin.

Changmin mendesah "Kau tau ia tak akan berhenti sampai kubukakan pintunya" kata Changmin memberi alasan.

Kembali Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di baju Changmin. Mengijinkan pria itu membukakan pintu untuk makhluk paling menyebalkan di hidupnya.

"Berhenti berteriak hyung, kau bisa membuatku dimarahi tetangga" ucap Changmin sambil membukakan pintu.

"Changmin-ah…Kyuhyunnie ada di dalam kan? Bisakah aku masuk? Aku harus bicara padanya" tanya Siwon. Penampilannya tampak sedikit acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya sedikit kusut begitupun dengan dasinya yang tergantung longgar di kerah bajunya.

"Tak perlu masuk, bicaranya dari sini saja. Aku tak mau pulang!" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakang Changmin. Satu tangannya mengamit lengan Changmin dengan kuat, pria tinggi itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyunnie…uri babykyu…umma dan appa akan khawatir kalau kau tak pulang lagipula tak enak kan menganggu Changmin seperti ini?" bujuk Siwon, suaranya memelan begitu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Umma dan appa sudah tau aku menginap disini, tak usah jadikan mereka alasan. Lagipula Changmin gak keberatan kok aku menginap disini, iya kan Changminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun, pelukannya pada lengan Changmin semakin mengerat menandakan Changmin harus setuju pada semua kalimatnya kalau mau selamat.

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa sih…" jawab Changmin, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas, berharap adiknya itu akan segera berubah pikiran tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun serius dengan kata-katanya karena ia masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. Siwon mendesah kalah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin Kyuhyun membencinya dan memaksa Kyuhyun menuruti kata-katanya bukanlah hal yang baik mengingat adik semata wayangnya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…tapi besok pagi hyung akan menjemputmu, ya?" ucap Siwon masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memusuhinya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku berangkat ke kampus dengan Changmin"

"Ta-tapi bajumu? Kau kan tidak membawa baju ganti…"

"Aku bisa pakai baju Changmin! Aish sudahlah hyung, pulang saja sana!" dengan satu tangannya yang bebas Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon lalu menarik gagang pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Changmin hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk memasang kunci apartemennya.

.

.

.

Setelah bermalam di apartemen Changmin-dimana mereka tidur sekamar dan seranjang karena memang apartemen Changmin hanya punya satu kamar- kedua sahabat itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus mereka. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi tampak sibuk menggulung lengan sweater yang ia pinjam dari Changmin.

"Kan sudah kubilang bajuku kebesaran untukmu" ucap Changmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yang penting pakai baju daripada aku pakai baju semalam? Eew…"

Changmin bergumam "Ya ya" dan kembali sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya, ia tau sahabat manisnya itu adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui terlebih lagi karena selalu dimanjakan oleh hyung dan orang tuanya Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang egois, apapun keinginannya harus di turuti. Changmin sendiri sebagai anak paling tua di keluarganya bisa memahami tingkah Kyuhyun dan toleransinya pada semua keegoisan Kyuhyun memang cukup besar karena itulah mereka bisa bersahabat sampai lima belas tahun lamanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya tiba di universitas KyungHee tempat keduanya menuntut ilmu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin turun bersamaan dari Pagani merah kesayangan Changmin, dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana orang-orang disana mulai memperhatikannya.

"Emm…ini perasaanku saja apa memang orang-orang ini memperhatikanku, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya berita sudah menyebar, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya "Oh tidak…sekarang aku akan di cap gay oleh seluruh orang di kampus ini, selamat tinggal masa kuliah yang menyenangkan" ucap Kyuhyun sok dramatis.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi memelas Kyuhyun, Changmin disampingnya justru terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Changmin saat melihat beberapa lembar foto yang baru saja diletakkan Kyuhyun diatas mejanya.

"Itu foto, Changminnie…"

"Aku tahu Kyuhyunnie…maksudku ini untuk apa?" Changmin mengulang pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi terdekat dan duduk di seberang meja Changmin.

"Mereka adalah kandidat orang yang cocok dengan _type_ Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga dengan penemuannya.

"Kau serius dengan ini?" tanya Changmin, matanya meneliti tiap wajah yang ada di foto-foto tersebut. Beberapa dari wajah itu terlihat familiar untuknya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun "Jadi? Menurutmu siapa yang harus kita hubungi duluan?" Kyuhyun memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

"Ini…Kim Heechul?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan satu foto pria berwajah mirip wanita dengan rambut panjang sebahu.

"Yup! Pria cantik. Cocok untuk hyung ku yang tampan. Bukan begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar ia baru saja memuji hyungnya yang ia sebut memuakkan itu.

"Tapi Kim Heechul terlalu liar, Kyu…kasihan hyungmu nanti" kata Changmin, ia meletakkan foto Kim Heechul di atas meja, terpisah dari foto-foto yang lainnya.

Changmin kembali mengambil foto kedua "Kim Jaejoong?" Changmin tak mungkin tidak kenal dengan pria cantik yang satu ini "Dia ini pacar hyungku, Kyuhyun-ah" dan Changmin langsung meletakkan foto Kim Jaejoong diatas foto Kim Heechul.

"Sayang sekali Jaejoong hyung tidak jomblo lagi…padahal aku akan sangat senang kalau punya kakak ipar sepertinya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong hyung kan akan jadi kakak iparku, ia akan jadi kakak iparmu juga nanti" kata Changmin tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar dengan maksud perkataan Changmin barusan karena si pemuda manis hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini kan…Kim Kibum?" tanya Changmin sambil membalik foto yang dipegangnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yup. Walaupun terkesan dingin dan misterius tapi Kibum hyung baik sekali, dia kan seniorku di klub drama" ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat saat bercerita tentang Kibum.

"Kalau tidak salah kau juga pernah dekat dengannya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Hmm…begitulah" jawab Changmin singkat.

"Tunggu dulu…jangan-jangan pria dari klub drama yang kau bilang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu…Kibum hyung?!" pekik Kyuhyun baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ssh…diamlah Kyu"

"Jadi benar ya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Changmin mendesah sebelum perlahan mengangguk.

"Huwaaaa…aku tidak menyangka Kibum hyung bisa menyukaimu?! Apa yang dilihatnya darimu, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Tangan panjang Changmin bergerak dan mengacak surai eboni Kyuhyun dengan gemas "Kau saja yang tidak sadar akan pesonaku, Choi Kyuhyun pabbo!"

Kyuhyun cemberut, tangannya berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya yang sukses diacak-acak Changmin. Pria tinggi itu tidak tau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk merapikan rambutnya pagi tadi.

"Jangan sebut aku pabbo, aku ini jenius tau?!" omel Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Hmm…kalau Kibum hyung kurasa cocok dengan hyungmu" ucap Changmin sambil meneliti foto Kibum yang ada ditangannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita jodohkan mereka berdua!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat, ia memang selalu percaya dengan semua perkataan Changmin.

.

.

.

Mencoba meyakinkan Kibum untuk bertemu dengan Siwon ternyata tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun. Buktinya tiba-tiba saja pagi ini Changmin menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Kibum bersedia bertemu dengan Siwon siang ini. Kyuhyun yang baru bangun tidur saat menerima pesan singkat Changmin itu langsung tersadar dari kantuknya. Pria manis itu melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara, memasang pose kemenangan.

Dan tentu saja membujuk Siwon untuk datang bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Kyuhyun, dengan mengancam akan mendiamkan Siwon kalau hyungnya itu menolak hadir akhirnya Siwon pun setuju untuk dipertemukan dengan Kibum siang ini.

"Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Kibum hyung untuk datang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin saat pria tinggi itu menjemputnya untuk bersama-sama pergi ke kampus.

"Yaah…hanya perlu sedikit kalimat persuasif" jawab Changmin singkat. Kyuhyun pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk perjodohan hyungnya itu lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari senyum aneh yang terpajang di wajah tampan Changmin.

.

.

.

Disinilah ia dan Changmin berada siang ini, di sebuah restoran italia yang tempat dimana Siwon dan Kibum akan bertemu. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sengaja memilih meja yang jauh dari meja SiBum tapi masih bisa melihat keduanya dengan jelas dari tempat mereka duduk. Kyuhyun dari tadi tak bisa berhenti menatap interaksi antara Kibum dan Siwon yang tampak natural, beberapa kali Kibum tampak tersenyum mendengar cerita Siwon dan tatapan mata Siwon pun tampak melunak untuk Kibum.

"Mungkin ini akan berhasil, Changmin-ah" bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sedang sibuk melahap _mushroom risotto_ pesanannya.

"_Eveyrthing according to plan"_ gumam Changmin disela kunyahannya yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Kyuhyun karena pria manis itu terlalu fokus dengan dua sosok pria dewasa yang berada beberapa meja di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung? Bagaimana _lunch date_ mu dengan Kibum hyung tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan hyungnya berjalan memasuki dapur. Siwon masih memakai setelan kerjanya tapi wajahnya tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun, ia justru tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Kibum orang yang menyenangkan" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua _dimple_ kebanggaannya kepada sang adik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan berhasil membuat Siwon berhenti menganggunya "Kurasa hyung dan Kibum hyung sangat cocok"

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja pipi Siwon memerah "Be-begitukah?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ada kegugupan di suara Siwon itu dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Changmin sebenarnya terbiasa untuk bangun pagi-berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa bangun pagi-pria tinggi itu biasanya akan bangun pagi dan menyempatkan diri berolahraga ringan sebelum memulai aktivitasnya. Tapi, Minggu pagi ini adalah pengecualian untuk Changmin. Jadwal kuliah yang semakin padat ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang belakangan sering merepotkannya dengan urusan Siwon membuat Changmin hari ini rasanya ingin bermalas-malasan saja di apartemennya. Pria tinggi itu sudah akan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya saat tiba-tiba suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali mengusik ketenangan paginya.

Changmin mendecak, dengan malas ia pun beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan bertelanjang dada pria tinggi itupun membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang entah mengapa bisa ia tebak siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di depan rumahku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya, Choi Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disana. Penampilan Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda, pria itu memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana selutut serta sepatu olahraga. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Biasanya tiap kali Changmin mengajaknya berolahraga pria manis itu selalu punya seribu satu alasan untuk menolak.

Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin itu Kyuhyun justru tersenyum manis "Aku kemari ingin mengajakmu olahraga pagi"

Kening Changmin berkerut "Hah? Aku tak salah dengar?" nada suara Changmin terdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Ish…ayolah tak usah banyak tanya. Cepat cuci mukamu dan ikut denganku!" omel Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Changmin sudah bisa menduga maksud Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berolahraga pagi di Hangang Park, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon dan ternyata dugaan Changmin benar saat ia dan Kyuhyun menemukan Siwon dan Kibum sedang berlari pelan sambil membawa seekor anjing golden retriever yang sepertinya milik Kibum.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menganggu Minggu pagiku yang tenang?" desah Changmin, saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun tengah berlari-lari kecil mengikuti sosok Siwon dan Kibum yang sepertinya hanyut dalam dunia mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar kalau sedang diikuti sejak tadi. Siwon dan Kibum terlihat saling bercanda sambil berlari dengan anjing milik Kibum.

"Lagipula kau juga tidak ada kerjaan kan? Aku hanya merasa perlu melihat progres hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak aku sangka Siwon hyung bisa secepat itu akrab dengan Kibummie hyung" kata Kyuhyun, matanya mengikuti Siwon dan Kibum yang mulai berbelok.

Changmin memutar matanya, ia tau berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan hasil apapun jadi ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun bersemangat dalam berolah raga walaupun niatnya kali ini bukan untuk olahraga sih.

Keduanya tengah berlari pelan saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan sambil berjongkok dan memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" tanya Changmin khawatir, ia pun ikut berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Miin…kakiku sakit…" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengurut-urut pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Ini karena kau jarang berolahraga dan tadi kau juga tidak pemanasan terlebih dahulu" ucap Changmin. Ia mencoba mencari sosok Siwon dan Kibum tapi sepertinya mereka sudah kehilangan jejak dua sejoli itu.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Changmin berkata "Naiklah"

Pria manis itupun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat kearah pungung Changmin di depannya "Biar kugendong kau sampai mobil" lanjut Changmin.

Tanpa bisa ditahan pipi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja bersemu. Membayangkan dirinya digendong oleh Changmin…"Ti-tidak usah, aku masih bisa jalan kok" tolak Kyuhyun keras kepala. Iapun langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya tapi sedetik kemudian pria manis itu kembali berjongkok dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Changmin berdecak pelan "Ayolah, jangan keras kepala Kyu. Kau mau kugendong di punggung atau kugendong di depan?" tanya Changmin.

"A-apa? Digendong didepan? Andwae!" Kyuhyun blushing semakin parah. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa bayangan dirinya digendong Changmin bisa membuat dirinya malu-malu seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat naik kalau tidak aku akan menggendongmu dengan paksa" kata Changmin. Kyuhyun mendesah kalah, biar deh ia digendong Changmin di punggung daripada harus digendong ala pengantin!

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah Changmin, ia menumpukan tubuhnya di punggung bidang Changmin sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin. Setelah merasa posisi Kyuhyun sudah aman Changmin pun berdiri dari posisi awalnya, ia menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya di bawah kedua paha Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Changmin sementara Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah pria manis itu, ia berjalan pelan sambil menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya sampai ke tempat dimana mobilnya di parkir tadi. Belum pernah Changmin begitu menikmati menggendong seseorang di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Chwang! Jangan keluar dulu!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Changmin yang sudah akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Changmin menoleh kearah sahabatnya, menatap wajah yang terlihat manis seperti yeoja itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Kenapa Kyuhyun melarangnya turun dari mobilnya sendiri? Tapi Changmin langsung bisa mengerti alasan Kyuhyun saat ia mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya saat ini, Changmin kenal plat mobil itu.

"Mobil Siwon hyung? Dia ada urusan apa di kampus kita?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Dia tidak bilang akan ke kampusku hari ini"

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang ada di tempat parkir mobil KyungHee University, dengan alasan kalau kakinya masih sakit karena olahraga pagi Minggu kemarin Kyuhyun membujuk-sedikit memaksa-Changmin untuk menjemputnya dan mereka bersama-sama pergi ke kampus tapi saat akan turun dari mobil tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun melihat mobil Siwon, hyungnya di parkiran kampus tak jauh dari mereka.

"E-eh…itu kan Kibummie!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sosok pria langsing berkulit seputih dirinya yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil Siwon.

"Jadi…Siwon hyung janjian dengan Kibum di kampus?" kata Changmin saat mobil Siwon bergerak keluar dari parkiran. Tiba-tiba saja feelingnya tidak enak, ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan benar saja. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu antusias, matanya sampai berkilat senang begitu.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka, Chwang!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat.

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena paksaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya Changmin pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu, ia bahkan sampai membolos dari jadwal kuliahnya hari ini hanya karena menuruti keinginan pria manis di sampingnya.

"Yah Chwang, semangat sedikit dong" kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mencubit lengan Changmin yang bersandar di sandaran kursi. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam bioskop, keduanya duduk tepat dua kursi di belakang kursi pasangan SiBum. Changmin tidak mempermasalahkan posisi duduk mereka, ia juga tidak masalah sebenarnya menonton film dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kedua orang yang saat ini tengah di kuntit oleh Kyuhyun tidak memilih film horor untuk di tonton.

Changmin akui ia adalah pria dewasa, tubuhnya pun tinggi menjulang dan ia juga bangga dengan bentuk kotak-kotak di perutnya tapi bukan berarti dengan ke 'manly'annya itu Changmin senang menonton film horor. Bisa dibilang ia paling anti menonton film bergenre horor. Walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya pada Kyuhyun-pria itu pasti akan mengejeknya kalau sampai ia tau-

"Eh, filmnya sudah mulai!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat, matanya tertuju pada layar besar yang ada di depan mereka, seperti lupa niatannya di awal berada di tempat itu untuk apa.

Changmin mendesah pelan, ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi kalau begini ceritanya.

Sepanjang film-yang sialnya berdurasi lebih dari dua jam itu-Changmin mati-matian berusaha untuk tetap terlihat _cool_, ia tak mungkin kan menjerit seperti yeoja saat tiba-tiba saja hantu gentayangan itu muncul di layar, ia juga tak mungkin menutup matanya karena Kyuhyun pasti bisa melihatnya.

Pria tinggi yang lebih muda lima belas hari dari Kyuhyun itu meringis saat di salah satu adegan sang tokoh utama ditarik kakinya oleh si hantu, Changmin hampir menarik kakinya naik ke atas bangku saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban di bahu sebelah kirinya bertambah. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di pundaknya! Wah…kau hebat Kyu, bisa tidur saat menonton film horor seperti ini.

Bibir Changmin yang awalnya membuka ingin mensumpah serapahi hantu di film tersebut langsung tertarik untuk justru tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat begitu damainya, bersandar di pundaknya.

Changmin menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, membenarkan posisi Kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya agar pria itu bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Akhirnya sepanjang sisa film tersebut Changmin habiskan untuk menonton Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

Selesai menonton film-yang sebenarnya dihabiskan Changmin untuk menonton wajah damai Kyuhyun saat terlelap di pundaknya-pasangan SiBum melanjutkan kencan mereka dan ChangKyu masih setia menguntit keduanya kemanapun mereka pergi. Hari sudah hampir malam saat akhirnya pasangan itu berjalan keluar dari salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

"Kira-kira mereka mau kemana lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat ini ia dan Changmin sedang mengikuti mobil Siwon yang melaju tak jauh dari mobil Changmin. Changmin sedikit bersyukur Siwon sepertinya tak sadar sejak tadi diikuti oleh mereka, bagaimanapun juga Pagani merah bukanlah mobil yang sering lalu-lalang di Seoul dan seharusnya Siwon kenal dengan mobil kesayangan Changmin itu.

"Aku harap mereka segera pulang" jawab Changmin. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Kyuhyun sih enak tinggal menyuruhnya menyetir dan menarik-nariknya kemana-mana.

"Tapi ini kan jalan menuju _yeouido park_…jangan bilang Siwon hyung ingin mengajak Kibum melihat bunga sakura di malam hari? Astaga…aku tak menyangka hyungku bisa seromantis itu!" seru Kyuhyun bangga. Changmin sendiri baru sadar kalau mereka memang sepertinya sedang menuju _yeouido park_ sekarang karena sejak tadi ia hanya fokus mengikuti mobil Siwon.

Tebakan Kyuhyun benar saat akhirnya mobil sedan hitam milik Siwon menepi di pinggiran jalan daerah _yeouido park_. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri bahu jalan yang dipayungi oleh pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Ini memang musim semi dan pemandangan di taman ini paling indah saat musim semi.

Selang beberapa menit setelah SiBum turun dari mobil, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti keduanya. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, Kyuhyun sendiri tampaknya sedang menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun seperti hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, melupakan misi mereka diawal yang ingin menguntit Siwon dan juga Kibum. Keduanya bercerita dengan seru, saling mengejek dan tertawa. Sudah lama rasanya Changmin tidak menikmati harinya seperti ini, hanya ia dan Kyuhyun, menghabiskan waktu seharian. Rasanya ia harus berterima kasih pada SiBum yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat ingin menguntit mereka.

Kyuhyun sedang memakan kembang gulanya-yang dibelikan Changmin di pinggir jalan- saat tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Changmin yang sedang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun tampak bingung karena tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya itu berdiri mematung di posisinya dengan mata melotot.

"Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menunjuk tangannya ke depan dan ternyata di depan sana Siwon dan Kibum sedang berciuman, di bawah pohon sakura.

Pipi Kyuhyun seketika memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat hyungnya mencium orang lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Wah…sepertinya progres mereka lumayan cepat" kata Changmin saat ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya, jujur sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit risih saat melihat Siwon dan Kibum berciuman. Mereka bahkan melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini!

Changmin sudah bisa mengontrol kekagetannya tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, buktinya pria manis itu masih melotot sambil mematung di tempatnya tadi. Ia bahkan sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kembang gula yang tadinya ingin ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara itu di depan sana Siwon melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kibum, wajahnya memerah karena malu tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan senyum berdimple nya untuk merekah saat melihat bagaimana Kibum juga sepertinya terlihat malu-malu. Siwon pun menarik sosok Kibum yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, dan saat itulah Changmin sadar posisi Siwon yang memeluk Kibum dari depan bisa membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun ketahuan sedang menguntit. Jadi, segera saja dengan refleksnya Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit kebelakang lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap kearahnya, iapun menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun, satu tangan Changmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun untuk merapatkan posisi mereka agar Siwon di depan sana tak bisa melihat wajah Changmin maupun Kyuhyun. Sialnya saat kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata bambi miliknya Changmin baru sadar kalau posisi mereka saat ini membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sedang berciuman, apalagi ujung hidungnya dan Kyuhyun sudah saling bersentuhan.

"C-changmin…" bisik Kyuhyun, nafasnya menyentuh bibir tebal Changmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari miliknya. Changmin menelan ludahnya. Ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Siwon hyung…apa mereka sudah berbalik?" tanya Changmin mencoba merasionalkan otaknya yang mulai berkata 'ayo cium dia, Changmin-ah'

"Eh? Itu…sepertinya sudah…" jawab Kyuhyun, kontak mata mereka masih belum terputus dan Kyuhyun bahkan meletakkan satu tangannya di dada bidang Changmin.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana mata bulat dan jernih milik Kyuhyun yang selama ini membuatnya terhanyut terlihat begitu indah, belum lagi bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik juga sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang terlihat samar, pandangan mata Changmin pun turun kearah dua belah bibir _pinkish_ yang begitu menggodanya.

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan terhenti saat tiba-tiba Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, ia bahkan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Bukannya mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, Kyuhyun justru menutup matanya rapat, menunggu sampai apa yang ia pikir akan dilakukan Changmin benar-benar terjadi.

"Aww!" pekik Kyuhyun, matanya yang tadi tertutup langsung terbuka dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong tubuh Changmin menjauh.

"Kenapa kau malah menggigit pipiku, pabbo!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit karena gigitan Changmin. Tiba-tiba aura canggung antara dirinya dan Changmin menghilang begitu saja.

'Syukurlah aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya' bisik Changmin dalam hati 'Belum waktunya, Kyu. _Soon_ _I'll kiss you_ _till you lost your breath_'

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak Kyuhyun mengenalkan Siwon kepada Kibum, kedua pria dewasa itu tampak semakin dekat setiap harinya. Mereka berdua bahkan sering bertemu di luar sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan sesuai dengan teori Kyuhyun, perlahan-lahan ke-_brother-complex_-an hyungnya itu pun mulai berkurang. Memang Siwon masih sering memanggilnya 'Baby' ataupun mencium kening dan pipinya tapi hyungnya itu sudah tidak pernah lagi mencium bibirnya ataupun lehernya, memeluk tubuhnya sebelum tidur maupun saat ia akan pergi ke kantor. Kyuhyun senang dengan perubahan hyungnya itu tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri ia merasa sedikit kehilangan perhatian-perhatian Siwon yang berlebihan padanya.

"Siwon hyung akan pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sarapan pagi.

Siwon mengangguk "Selama seminggu"

"Apa Kibum hyung akan ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mendengar itu Siwon hampir tersedak nasi yang akan ia telan.

"Umm…ti-tidak" jawab Siwon sedikit terbata, ia bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya curiga dengan perubahan intonasi suara Siwon. Sepertinya hyungnya itu menutupi sesuatu. Ia harus segera membicarakan ini dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan ia dan Changmin akan menguntit Siwon dan Kibum yang ternyata berlibur berdua ke Jepang. Kyuhyun yang curiga dengan perubahan sikap Siwon setelah sarapan pagi itu pun segera bertanya pada asisten hyungnya itu tentang jadwal Siwon di Jepang namun ternyata hyungnya itu hanya punya jadwal _meeting_ sehari disana sementara sesuai dengan perkataan Siwon ia bilang akan berada di Jepang selama seminggu. Saat Kyuhyun menceritakan ini kepada Changmin sahabat tiangnya itu langsung berdeduksi.

"Siwon hyung pasti mengajak Kibummie berlibur"

Akhirnya karena penasaran Kyuhyun memutuskan secara sepihak kalau ia dan Changmin akan ikut dengan Siwon juga Kibum ke Jepang-tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya-

"Hari ini Siwon hyung ada _meeting_ di Tokyo dan besok pagi ia dan Kibum akan terbang ke Osaka" ucap Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana caranya pemuda manis itu bisa mengetahui jadwal Siwon dengan begitu detail, ia bahkan tau dimana Siwon dan Kibum akan menginap, sungguh kemampuan yang mengerikan. Dengan keahliannya itu Kyuhyun cocok bekerja di FBI ataupun MI6.

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi serius begini, Kyu? Bukankah niatan awalmu hanya ingin membuat Siwon hyung berhenti menganggumu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang tampak semangat mencoret-coret notes ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk menatap Changmin yang duduk di seberangnya. Saat ini keduanya sedang ada di restoran di hotel mereka menginap.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan hubungan hyungnya dan Kibum. Ia harusnya tak perlu sampai menguntit mereka ke Jepang segala kan? Toh Siwon sekarang sudah tak menganggunya lagi…

Kyuhyun tampak bingung akan menjawab apa. Pasalnya ia juga tak tau apa alasannya sampai dengan refleks langsung mengatakan akan mengikuti SiBum sampai ke Jepang. Bahkan sampai membawa Changmin turut serta.

"Sekarang kan Siwon hyung sudah nyaman dengan Kibum, berarti misimu sudah selesai untuk menjodohkan mereka" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis oleh senyuman Changmin, ia bahkan hanya terdiam sambil menatapi wajah Changmin yang baru ia sadari ternyata memang tampan. Pantas saja Changmin sering menyombongkan diri di depannya. Bodohnya Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau Changmin begitu menarik. Eh…tunggu dulu, kenapa Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu?

Lamunan Kyuhyun berhenti saat tiba-tiba Changmin menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu sampai menahan nafasnya saat melihat betapa dekat jarak wajahnya dan Changmin.

"Jadi…bagaimana kalau kau sekarang mulai memikirkan jodohmu sendiri? Bagaimana kalau denganku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin, satu tangannya mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Changmin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, mata bambinya terus menatapi sosok manis berkulit pucat yang saat ini tengah tidur di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menggunakan lengan kiri Changmin sebagai bantalnya dan Changmin menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus surai eboni Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu lembut di jemarinya. Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Changmin, mencari kehangatan. Changmin sendiri tidak keberatan dengan posisi mereka saat ini, ia justru senang bisa memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini, mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin bisa memiliki Kyuhyun dan ternyata apa yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Kalau ada orang yang harus Kyuhyun salahkan dalam kegagalan percintaannya selama ini bukanlah Siwon yang Kyuhyun anggap _brother complex_ karena dalang dari semuanya justru adalah Changmin yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai supporter nomor 1 nya.

**Flashback**

"Chwang, aku benar-benar gugup" ucap Kyuhyun caat Changmin mengangkat teleponnya. Changmin menatap jam tangannya, hari ini pria manis yang sudah lama ia cintai itu ada janji kencan dengan seorang wanita.

"Dimana _brunch date_ mu hari ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau ingat café yang pernah kita datangi dulu? Yang tak jauh dari tempat latihan Taekwondo mu saat SMA. Kau bilang suasana café ini cocok untuk tempat _dating_ makanya aku datang kemari" jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau tak usah gugup…aku yakin kau dan SeoHyun cocok" ucap Changmin sambil memutar matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ingin muntah.

"Hmm…baiklah kalau begitu. Doakan aku ya, Chwang! Saranghae!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Changmin walaupun Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Changmin segera membuka salah satu aplikasi chatting miliknya, mencari nama Siwon dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

'Hyung, ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan tiba-tiba saja aku dapat ide menu makan siang yang pasti cocok untuk hyung, lagipula tempatnya tak jauh kok dari kantor hyung'

Tak butuh waktu lama balasan dari Siwon pun datang 'Dimana?'

Changmin menyeringai 'Akan aku kirimkan alamat lengkapnya' balas Changmin.

**Flashback ended**

Changmin tersenyum mengingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Itu hanya salah satu dari memorinya karena ia punya banyak cerita dalam menggagalkan hubungan Kyuhyun sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Soal Kibum pun…sebenarnya Changmin berbohong pada Kyuhyun, Kibum tak pernah menyukai Changmin karena sejak dulu pria itu sudah menyukai Siwon. Kyuhyun mungkin tak ingat bagaimana dulu saat mereka masih SMA, hampir setiap hari Siwon akan datang ke sekolah mereka untuk mengantar dan menjemput adik kesayangannya itu, saat itulah Kibum melihat Siwon untuk pertama kalinya dan pria itu langsung tertarik pada sosok _gentleman_ Siwon. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak peka dengan rona malu-malu Kibum setiap kali melihat Siwon, Changmin justru menyadari semuanya. Ia bahkan pernah memberikan nomor telepon Siwon pada Kibum namun sayang Kibum tak pernah berani menghubungi Siwon terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itulah saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto Kibum pada Changmin pria itu langsung setuju dengan pilihan Kyuhyun, dan terbukti Kibum ternyata bisa menjerat Siwon dengan mudah. Membuat Siwon tak lagi mencintai adiknya dengan terlalu berlebihan.

"Nngh…" gumam Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya, Changmin melirik wajah yang sekarang menempel di dadanya, pria tinggi itu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Membagi suhu tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae my love, Kyuhyun"_ bisik Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi dirinya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

a/n : haiii this is winterTsubaki again^^ entah kenapa kemarin malam saya tiba-tiba aja dapat ide untuk nulis ff ini...seriusan saya juga ga tau ada angin apa tiba-tiba malah nulis SiBum jadi side pairing...padahal biasanya klo ga Yunjae ya Eunhae tapi tetep aja sih fokus utamanya ke ChangKyu, abis saya cinta banget ama dua orang manusia pendosa ini (pendosa karena bikin saya dosa nge drool in mereka tiap hari) okelah, semoga ffnya menarik ya...saya ga tau harus nulis apa di author note kali ini...hahahaha, so...sekian dulu dari saya, do leave me some reviews when you're done reading this crappy thing :) winterTsubaki signed off!

p.s : is there anyone waiting for the final chapter for 'teach me how to make love'?


End file.
